Hetalia Academy!
by kinkyTechnologist
Summary: Apply your OC to try and be selected to enter here at Hetalia Academy!
1. Applications!

**-Hello! It's me the kinkyTechnologist, and I've been wanting to write something. I should be updating my HetaOni story, as I COMPLETELY detest it, espicially part numero one, and the following parts. I saw a lack of these stories, and I wanted to write one. It seemed like fun! Just a note: No countries that don't exist, I'd prefer if you didn't apply** **for** **cities, but I won't hold anything against them. Also, you can apply for a human, it doesn't have to be a country!**

**-Oh, and you can send in your applications through PM or review, I don't care which!**

Country/state/city (leave this blank if you're not doing a country/state/city):

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks (can be a picture or written description, I don't care which):

Personality (make it detailed please!):

Hobbies:

Do they add anything to their school uniform:

What they wear outside of their school uniform:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush (have at least two, just in case someone chooses the same as you):

Any extra info:

**-I'll fill it out as an example, I'll do myself.**

Country or city (leave this blank if you're doing a normal human):

Name: **America Sandoval**

Age: **15**

Gender: **Female**

Looks (can be a picture or written description, I don't care which): **Dark brown hair that reaches mid-back, small dark brown eyes, pale skin, about 5'6, black thick glasses and kind of curvy.**

Personality (make it detailed please!): **She's very loud and happy go lucky, she seems to get along with most people, but she doesn't particularly like red eyed albinos with big egos. She can be blunt and sarcastic, maybe even a bit flirty in her own way, she's a gamer expertise and she spends most of her days inside her dorm playing games. She likes to crack jokes but usually they aren't very good. She's really shy when you first meet her but then after a while of talking to her you'll realize how stubborn and sarcastic she really is. She also really likes occult stuff, gore and horror.**

Hobbies: **listening to music, drawing, sleeping, reading, playing indie/rpg games, watching horror and gore, and playing lots of pokemon.**

Do they wear anything along with their school uniform: **She wears black fingerless gloves, and a white scarf.**

What they wear outside of their school uniform: **Colored jeans, a long dress shirt, graphic t-shirts and black boots/converse, along with a panda hat.**

Friends: **Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas, Yekaterina Katyusha Braginskaya, Kiku Honda, Yao Wang, Lili Zwingli, Natalia Arlovskaya, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Lovino Vargas**

Enemies: **Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ivan Braginsky**

Crush (have at least two, just in case someone chooses the same as you): **Not mentioning, I don't want anyone to think they can't have this person because someone else likes them.**

Any extra info: **Sometimes she'll wear white boots that make her look taller than she really is, and she likes the colors black and blue, and she has an older brother and twin the opposite gender.**

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for myself and this whole "story", if you could call it that. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.**

**-Well, folks, that's all. Just apply and I'll chose! Not like anyone will anyway. Oh well. Don't be offended if I don't choose you! Well, I hope to see your entries soon!**


	2. SMALL NOTICE

**-Hiya, It's me again!**

**-Just wanted to let you guys know, the first chapter will be posted either today or maybe even tomorrow, if worst comes to worst! **

**-This is just a small notice saying I will excepting only 4 more applications! So get them in quick! Maybe I'll make an exception, but we'll see what happens! **

**-Expect to hear from me in a while!**

**- I was gone for a while, expect the worst, but I may put up the first chapter tomorrow if those who I've messaged do not reply. Sorry for the inconvenience. :c**


	3. ACCEPTED

**-These are who were excepted! Forgive me for those who weren't accepted! :c**

**Here are those who were accepted!**

**Ottawa (Makenzie) - TheSlayerGirl**

**Avian Lyrossa - The Magnetic Witch**

**Skylar Kaasen - EpicBS**

**Madrid (Anita Josefina Consuela Carriedo) - Jaina Padme Solo**

**Greenly Fire and Viation Fire - Greenly the huntress**

**Alec DiFato - Majesticshrimp**

**Cherri Penton - carrotgirlhatty**

**Sicily (Luciana (Lucy) Bella Vargas - insane-assylum-13**

**New Jersey (Vincent Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen-Jones (Vinny)) - HeroinOfDarkness**

**Sardinia (Caterina Rosa Serra-Vargas) - sweet magic gal**

**Everett Sinclair - Ch3rry18**

**Rosetta Russo - FruitNinja08**

**Aiko Heavens - ItalyAllday**


	4. Opening Ceremony?

_**- [AN] **_**I am like the worst author ever hoooooly crapola. I apologize greatly for not updating, I am like the worst person ever. My laptop was _ever so slightly _thrown against the wall in fit of anger by someone who may or may have not been my father. It took me time to have my other one fixed, and well, as you can tell with me updating the story, it got fixed. Of course, this probably just looks like another dumb excuse, but it's the truth so score one for America. Alright so, I am sorry for this dumb dumb dumb chapter. By the time I upload this thing up, I will have the second and _third _chapter done and written! **

**Also, this chapter is really just a chapter where you see your OC and then start squealing a little because the well deserved moment has come. Then you realize I am a shit author and then you flip your shit. So sit back, try to relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was that time of year again. The time of year where few students would be accepted to World Academy W. Of course, no one really knew the history behind the school but the school promised good things to come out of attending. Again, no one really knew what that meant but it sounded promising. In the acceptance letter, it was mentioned to come straight to the cafeteria at 7:00 am for a welcoming ceremony for all of the 16 students who were accepted.

Out of all of the odd things coming from the school, the uniforms were normal looking. For the females, it was a plaid red skirt jumper with white shirt and a black tie along with brown shoes, instead of white shoes. For the males it was dark blue plaid pants, a sweater vest, and a white shirt with a black tie.

The first to arrive of the 16 students was a short female with paler than normal skin, shaggy auburn shoulder length hair, and auburn eyes. She looked around for signs of anyone, and sat down on one of the empty chairs towards the back, tugging on the silver ornate cross necklace around her neck.

The second to enter was also a female with rather messy dusty brown hair that reached below her shoulders, she had wide, dark green eyes and she was fair skinned. She noticed the quiet girl sitting in the back row, gave her a nod to acknowledge her presence, and took a seat in the front row. The quiet girl curiously looked on as she watched her take something out of her book bag. What she took out was a laptop, and she plugged in her headphones, completely shutting out the world as she played hardcore survival mode on Minecraft.

The next to enter was a well-mannered female with red rosy cheeks, large green eyes, golden blond hair which had only barely touched her shoulders, and she used a pink hair clip with a cherry on it to pin back her right bangs. "Hello!" she said, bowing slightly. She took a seat on one of seats in the front row, and tugged on her much more longer skirt jumper. It ended about halfway down her lower leg. Her shoes were different too, instead of brown shoes, they were black with buttons on the strap. She had also pinned a small gold heart to the knot of her tie.

The next to enter was _surprisingly _also a female. She had pale skin, dark brown hair that reached her mid-back, she had small, dark brown eyes, she was about 5'6, with black thick glasses. Her skirt jumper, instead of it being a red plaid was black, she wore black finger less gloves and a white scarf, all of the students who were there (except for the one paying minecraft on her laptop) gave her a look of surprise, it was _90_ degrees outside! She gave them a small smile, "Hi." she said, sitting in the back row, close to the quiet female. Deciding to take a nap while she waited for the others to come.

The next to come was a taller and older looking male, with slightly tanned skin. He had blonde hair that was slicked back in a stylish way, with a weird looking curl facing his left side. He had friendly looking violet eyes and was smiling at them. He was not wearing the sweater vest, and he had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up. The top part of his uniform was unbuttoned, showing off the muscle shirt he wore underneath. He fixed his dark grey jazz hat, and sat in the middle row.

As soon as the older looking male sat down, a younger looking male walked in. He was 5'5 tall, and he had light, fair skin, with freckles dusting across his nose and cheeks. He had somewhat short, slightly wavy light brown hair. He pinned the left side of his bangs back, and swept the others to the right. His eyes were like a cat's, and he had deep icy blue eyes. He took a seat next to the sleeping girl in the back row, observing the rest of his new classmates. He found them to be all rather odd, but he knew he wasn't going to be bored with them around, and boredom was something he absolutely detested.

The next two to enter were two girls who appeared to be sisters. One looked much older than the other one, however. The younger looking girl had straight, goldish-blonde hair styled into a braid down her mid back. She had chin length bangs pushed over her left eye. She wore thin black rectangular glasses. She was slightly plump, and pale skinned. She stared blankly at the students around her with piercing toxic green eyes. She had an unusual crescent shaped scar on her cheek, placed between the corner of her left eye and the left corner of her lip. She wore calf high combat boots, black leggings and a large overly sized black hoodie with a silver moon on the back.

The older sister had fiery red hair that reached her mid-back, and shoulder length bangs that covers her right eye, making it hard to see her amethyst purple colored eye. Her left eye was similar to her younger sisters, being a toxic green. She had pale skin with freckles across her nose. She wore blood red high tops, and a green "Kiss Me I'm Irish" sweater.

The older sisters gave a wave and smile, and grabbed her sisters hand as they sat in the middle row, a couple of seats away from the male sitting there.

The doors opened once again and another female entered the room, she was about 5'2 and she had long curly rich honey gold brown hair that reached her mid back. She had gentle and soft icy blue eyes and had a beauty mark under her eye. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, and there was a blue rose placed onto her head. She shyly took the last seat in the back row and waited for the rest of the students to arrive.

The doors opened once again and this time four teenagers walked in, they all looked like they had no relation with each other whatsoever, except for the small petite girl clinging onto a pretty, stern looking girl. The small petite girl had tan skin and long, light brown hair with a curl on the right side of her head. She had big, silver-blue eyes and a shy friendly smile. She wore a golden cross necklace and a little pink bow barrette, and she looked to be about 5'2. The one next to her was also tan and had long straight black hair. She had green intimidating eyes and was about 5'7. She wore a gold, chain necklace, a single black fingerless glove, a single hoop earring and a black bracelet.

Next to them both was a male and another female who seemed to have no relation with each other. The male had medium, short, slightly swoopy dark brown hair that was parted to the left. He had tanned skin and he wore glasses with thin square frames, he also had bright blue eyes. He was the only one who wore the uniform without adding anything, or removing anything either. The female had chest length wavy chestnut colored hair and large, almond brown-green colored eyes. She had tanned skin and was about 5'5. She wore a purple fedora and a necklace with a lovely gemstone on it. She stuffed her neon green sunglasses into her bag and was the first of the four to walk ahead to take a place in the first row.

The two other girls sat in the middle row, the taller one sitting next to the male in the jazz hat as he waved at her in a friendly way. The male sat in the back row, sitting next to the one with the cat like eyes and the girl in the ponytail.

One more girl entered, and she had brown, curly hair styled in a pixie cut. She had one brown eye, and the other green. She had slight gothic makeup with a few random bursts of bright colors. She wore black combat boots with a dagger strapped on the outside of both. She also wore a green sparkly head band and skull earrings, along with a blue necklace with a ring on it.

The one in the pixie hair cut sat in the front row, next to the girl who had been playing on her laptop for the past 15 minutes or so.

Another girl entered, she had light brown hair that reached down to her tailbone, with right sideswept bangs and big hazel eyes. She had a soft tan olive skin tone and was 6"0 tall. She had a slender body and she smiled before taking a seat in the front row.

All of the seats had been filled except for one between the girl with the fiery red hair, and the one with the pink bow barrette. Most of the students had grown impatient and tired of waiting. The one playing on her laptop had shut it down and the one sleeping had woken up. They were waiting for that one particular student so they could start... whatever they were supposed to be starting. Suddenly, the doors flew opened and a girl with long blonde hair and light green eyes walked in, apologizing in a quiet voice for being late. The problem was, no one could actually _see_ her.

"It's a ghost!" someone screamed and the girl tried to calm them down by trying to introduce herself but it only made things worse. She eventually sat down and listened as they started to yell.

Even with all the commotion they all managed to hear a loud _ding! _And it caused everyone to, _thankfully_, calm down.

"Ah... Please take a seat and remain seated until the end of the performance!" the very cheery and loud voice came from the room and lots of mumbling came from the students as they wondered what in the world was going on. "Is this a joke?" someone called out and they all looked around for signs of anyone else in the room. Suddenly, the lights went out and people shrieked and cursed until four different spotlights came on in the center of the room on a very attractive man.

_"Listen as I tell you what Hell would be-_  
_To begin with all the cooks would be British_  
_The police would all be German_  
_And the engineering would fall to the French_  
_Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss_  
_And all bankers would be from~ Italy_

_Listen now as I tell what Heaven would be-_  
_All the cooks would be the French_  
_The policeman would all be British obviously_  
_Engineers would be German_  
_The bankers would be from Switzerland_  
_And of course your lover would naturally be Italian_  
_Yahoo~"_

The lights went out again and turned back on and the students could could only wonder what they had just witnessed.

"Thank you for joining us and welcome to _World Academy_ _W_!"

They wondered if they would ever survive in this school.

* * *

**-Ehehehe! So that was fail of a chapter number one! Don't you worry your poor little souls, everything will get better after this chapter! See all of you guys deserve a way better chapter because not only did this one suck, it was written badly and probably has a lot of grammar errors because wow I just really wanted to get it done! Since you guys know I am not dead, I will now mention that I do in fact have the second and third one done. But I will put both up tomorrow. Plus, I think you can only add a chapter a day? I don't know. **

**-So again, this chapter was just to see your OC in the story and their appearance and if you want me to change something. And although your character might've introduced themselves with their actual name, I am not allowing that until next chapter because of _special _reasons. So... yeah.**

**-{DISCLAIMER} I don't own anything, except the story and my own OC. SO... **

**-Yeah. Bye.**

**{EDIT} Okay, so... Guess who the person singing was? *raises eyebrows* It's pretty easy but the first person to guess it will have a slightly longer part in the story than others! It's nothing big so don't get your hopes up hehe!**


	5. Roommates

-** [AN] Heya, it's me KT, and... Here's another chapter! So, let's start off the chapter by saying who was the person singing at the end of last chapter! The person singing was...**

**Grandpa Rome! **

**Most of you got it correct, but the person who had guess it first was... *drum roll* _sweet magic gal_!**

**As promised her OC will have a longer part in the next few chapters, but first we'll just see roommates! We'll see blossoming friendships! ****Rivalry and lots of other interesting combos! **

* * *

After that _oh so very_ interesting performance, the lights turned back on and in the center of the classroom, where the handsome man had once stood, there was a large whiteboard witKh everyone's names and dorm numbers. Some of the more logical students paused and thought of how the whiteboard would have gotten there in a short amount of time, but they didn't question it. One by one everyone slowly got up to check the whiteboard, for their respective dorm numbers. They heard the awful noise of someone scratching a chalkboard and they looked over to see a blonde with emerald green eyes and _incredibly large_ eyebrows.

He frowned and looked over at all of them, and opened up his mouth to speak when one of the students had the decency to shout something about his eyebrows looking like large caterpillars.

He frowned and walked up to the culprit, pointing a finger at them. It turned out to be the female who was wearing the white scarf. "That was very rude, you should think before you say something." She stared at his finger and chuckled, "Pointing is very rude, you know," he widened his eyes and grumbled before lowering his finger, turning around so his back was facing the crowd of students.

"Miss. Sandoval, you should watch your mouth, you don't know when it can come back to bite you." she stared at him with her mouth slightly opened, "how did you know my last name?" he walked towards the door and spoke with his heavy thick British accent. "Your classes start tomorrow, I expect you all to be here in school by 7:00 am sharp." after he had left it was silent, a few students mumbling between each other softly. "So are we gonna look at the whiteboard or not?" a loud voice boomed out. It was the girl who had been gaming on her laptop not so long ago. She was the first of them all to go find her name on the whiteboard.

"Who's Aiko Heavens?" it took a while before the shy girl with the blue rose on her head stepped forward. "I am..." she said quietly, and the more louder girl grinned. "Looks like we'll be roommates!" she nodded and the rest of the students walked up to the whiteboard, looking for their own names and dorm number.

"Mex-Mariana!" she caught herself before she said anything else. Humans weren't supposed to know about their true identity! The taller and more stern looking girl looked down at her. "What?"

"What dorm number are you in?" she said clinging onto her arm. Mariana stared at the whiteboard, looking for her name, then looked down at the smaller, petite girl. "Room 101 of the girls wing." the smaller girl frowned and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "What dorm number did you get?" Mariana asked her, not wanting to see her crying. "I-I'm in room 104..." the taller girl patted on her friends head. "Our rooms will probably be across from each other so there's no need to cry, Luciana." Luciana nodded, smiling widely.

Next to them both was the two sisters, the older one spoke first. "What dorm number are you in, sis?" the blonde stared at the whiteboard and spotted her name, turning to her older sister. "Room 123." she said, watching as her sister broke off into a big smile. "Same! That means we'll be roommates!" a small smile broke off into the younger siblings face as they grabbed their things and started heading out.

The girl with the chest length wavy chestnut colored hair looked for her name and stopped to look at the girl with the light brown hair that reached down to her tailbone hum softly and search for her own name. The girl noticed her staring and turned to her, "Hi! My name's Rosseta Ruso, what's yours?" she seemed very full of energy, yet her voice made it obvious she was feeling shy and nervous about it. "I'm Caterina Vargas." she replied. The other girl bounced energetically, "I knew it!" she said, continuing after quickly seeing Caterina's confused expression. "We're roommates!" she said, "I'm in room 129! So are you, right?" the former nodded. "We should get going!" she said, grabbing her bags and walking out the door with her following.

The male with the bright blue eyes and the glasses with the thin square frames examined the whiteboard, looking for his name on the whiteboard. He found his name at the very top of the list, and the room number was '12'. He raised his eyebrows, everyone's rooms up had been in the hundreds, so why was his different? He searched around the whiteboard, to make sure he was the only one. Apparently he was, but he merely shrugged it off and left the cafeteria to go find his dorm.

The male with the blonde hair slicked back in a stylish way stood in the back of the small crowd of students, wondering if he should wait for the small crowd of students to leave. "Don't bother." he stopped and turned around to see deep icy blue eyes staring at him. He raised an eyebrow,"Why not?" he asked. "You're name is Vincent, right?" his violet eyes looked at him in surprise, "How'd you know?"he asked, a perplexed look on his face as he stared down the other male. "You're my roommate." it was a blunt statement and it seemed like he didn't realize it was, as he had a small smile on his face. They grabbed their bags and a small thought entered Vincent's head. "How'd you know my name was Vincent?" he asked, and the male walking in front of him answered simply, "You're the only other guy here still looking for his name on the whiteboard." he gave a sheepish laugh. "Right, right, I knew that." another question popped into his brain, "What's your name?" he asked, realizing he still didn't know his name. "Everett." he simply answered and they both walked out of the doors.

The quiet, logical girl with the shaggy shoulder length auburn hair watched as people talked about their dorm numbers and as they left the room talking among each other. She didn't know if she was supposed to approach the girl who was her roommate. She had taken a guess on who it was because of the conversation the Brit and the girl in the scarf had earlier. The one who shared her dorm was the one with the peculiar name. The girl's name was America and currently she was searching for her name on the whiteboard.

"Who's Avian Lyrossa?"

Hearing she was being addressed, she took a step forward. "I guess we're roommates, huh? My name's America Sandoval. Nice to meet 'ya." Avian nodded, "It's nice to meet you too." she agreed, and they both grabbed their things, wondering if they should wait for the others.

Soon, almost everyone had left. The only people still left there were three girls.

The girl with the blonde hair and large green eyes searched for her name on the whiteboard.

**_Cherri Penton - Room 112_**

It was written in very messy penmen ship and she wondered who could have written it. She realized that her name was the only one scribbled messily onto the whiteboard with a black marker. Hers seemed written by someone else. She scanned the whiteboard again and realized no one else of the 16 students shared her dorm room. She grabbed her stuff, waved to the two girls shyly and then happily skipped out of the cafeteria, wondering why her name was different, it probably didn't matter, right?

The girl with the brown hair styled into a pixie cut had found her name before anyone else but she spent a couple of extra minutes trying to see if anyone had the same dorm number as her, she found out no one else of the short amount of students would share a room with her and she seemed pretty pleased with that. Her room was room number 117. She looked around and saw the girl that no one could see but her and a couple of others, she waved at the female and made her way out of the cafeteria, going to search for room 117.

The non-noticeable blonde, once realizing that she was alone in the room, had a smile plastered onto her face. The girl before her could actually see her! She looked up at the whiteboard and realized like the two other girls who were there, that no one else on the list shared her dorm number, which was 132. She suddenly became curious as to who she would share her room with and she walked out of the cafeteria and outside to the courtyard.

* * *

"What if I'm sharing a room with someone like... like Belarus!" Luciana, the small petite girl said, sniffing as she clung onto the arm of Mariana, the taller, older looking female. "I'm sure you'll be fine, after all if she harms you she has me to deal with." she paused then stared down at her. "Also, how many times have I told you to not openly call them by their country name? We're in a school with _humans_, they can't know or else chaos would erupt throughout the whole school." she sighed a little and they arrived at the hallway where their rooms were located at. Luciana felt a little more at ease knowing Mariana would be just across the hall from her. "Just yell if something happens okay?" Mariana said, opening the door to her room and walking in. Luciana nervously turned the handle and opened the door to reveal her new room.

The room was fairly big, and Luciana couldn't help but squeal a little when she saw what part of the room would be hers. It was a fairly large part of the room with a bed, a bed stand and a large dresser. She looked over at the other side of the room and had a hunch on who her new roommate was from all the posters on the walls and the bed sheets being a familiar red, white and green flag. As if on cue, the doors opened and Luciana let out a small shriek of happiness seeing who it was, lunging towards them for a big giant hug.

"Miss Hungary!"

* * *

Mariana had opened the doors of her new dorm room to find two females lying on the floor, gossiping about god knows _what_. One of the female had short blonde wavy hair being tied up by a green ribbon, green eyes and a cat like smile. The other one had long brown hair getting slightly wavy at the end, and she too, had green eyes.

"Ah, Mexico!" the blonde chirped, standing up to greet her.

"Ah, Belgium, Hungary, hello," she nodded at both of them, "also, please refrain from calling me Mexico here, call me Mariana." she continued, watching as their smiles grew larger. "Alright, just as long as you call me Laura," the one with the brown hair stood up too and walked towards them, "Call me Elizabeta then!" she said, then paused. "Oh yeah, we have some regular humans this year, right? I can't wait to meet them!" she said, smiling widely. "That being said, I'd better go back to my room!" Mariana nodded and waved a goodbye at her, watching as she left the room. Mariana paused and looked over at Laura, "Oh yeah, do you know who has the dorm just across the hall?" Laura paused, "Oh, that would be..."

_"Miss Hungary!" _

Laura giggled, and Mariana sighed, "Never mind."

* * *

It took only a matter of minutes for the loud gamer and the shy gamer to arrive to their dorm. Their was a bronze plate next to the door.

**_S.K & A.H_**

**_Room_ _134_**

Aiko noticed it first and pointed it out to the louder girl besides her. "That's pretty cool," she commented. Aiko looked at it, and then realized something she forgot to ask her. "What's your name?" she asked quietly.

She looked at her and grinned widely.

"I'm Skylar Kaasen!" Aiko nodded.

"Did they make this beforehand?" she mumbled and the girl beside her heard it despite how softly it was mumbled.

She earned a shrug in reply and they walked into their new room. Skylar threw herself onto the closest bed and grabbed her bag, pulling out her laptop. "I have some free time, might as well!" she chuckled, knowing very well that she would have played even if she _didn't_ have any free time. She grabbed her headphones. Aiko noticed this and approached her, "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm going to play some COD, do you want to play?" she asked, turning on her laptop.

Aiko thought for a while, "I don't usually play games like that, but sure okay."

"I'm going to beat you hardcore." Skylar found it odd that the words didn't come from _her own_ mouth, rather it was from the mouth of the shy girl, who was currently smiling as wide as ever.

"You're _so_ on."

* * *

Unlike the girls wing, the boys wing was probably the biggest thing other than the school itself. While the girl's wing had 4 different sections, the boys wing had about _9_. It was much easier to locate your room when it was probably one of the first things you noticed when you walked in. The male with the bright blue eyes and glasses with thin square frames located his room rather quickly, and stopped in front of it, noticing the golden plate right next to the door.

_**A.K & A.D**_

_**Room 12**_

He realized almost too quickly that those last initials were his. He knocked on the door, and a voice shouted from inside the room.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and there he saw the Brit with the extremely large eyebrows drinking tea, with one leg over the other, and reading a book he couldn't see the title of. The Brit put down his book, nodding at him. "I've been expecting you." he said, taking another long drink of his tea. "Now why don't you sit down, lad. We have some things to discuss, it will merely take a couple of minutes." Sitting down on the empty chair in the room, he waited for the Brit to continue on. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am your new roommate." he began, taking another drink. _Just how much tea was in that small teacup? _

"Obviously." he replied, why else would his half of the room be covered in flags of the UK? _And why would he be drinking everlasting tea in a room that didn't belong to him? _

"Yes well," he took _another_ sip of his tea, and he couldn't help but comment on it.

"Is that everlasting tea?" Arthur couldn't help but choke slightly on his tea. He sighed and set down his tea, "No, and that's not what we are supposed to be discussing at the moment." he continued quickly, "I have the highest stand in the student council, and I was looking over through your file and I realized you have potential." he reached over for his teacup to take another sip when a frown formed on his face. "Bloody hell I ran out of tea."

_Finally._

"So, Alec, what I'm saying is, would you like to join the student council?"

"..."

* * *

It had been a quiet walk between America and Avian. The walk was basically just consisting of awkward stares at the female wearing the scarf, she just _refused_ to take it off. No matter any of the stares she would still keep it on, occasionally fixing it to suit her comfort. Once she had gotten to the girls wing, with the fresh AC to keep them cool, she then took it off. Avian seemed astonished. "It's hot in here, huh?" she said, turning around to face Avian as a small smile played on her lips. "Let's go find our room!" she hollered, skipping ahead leaving an extremely confused Avian behind.

Once at their new room, Avian had noticed the silver plate next to the door.

**_A.L & A.S_**

**_Room 121_ **

Avian looked over at the girl who was giving a cheeky grin, "Heh, we should add an extra S to the end of that." Avian realized that those were their initials, "But isn't that your initials...?" she looked lost. America blinked, and looked at it. "Wow it is." she laughed, her cheeks dusting a light pink of embarrassment. She sighed and opened the doors to her their room. They set their things down and a heavy silence filled the air. Avian looked over at the girl to tell her it would be best to unpack when she saw the girl _sleeping._

* * *

Cherri Penton, arriving in front of room 112, pictured scenarios of what her new roommate would look like. She really hoped she would get along with whoever was inside that room. She could hardly wait to meet them! She knocked on the door, and a small short girl with blonde hair and a red ribbon on her head answered the door.

"Hello," she spoke softly, smiling a little. Cherri smiled too, but then noticed what was tied onto the back of the small girl. It was a rifle. Cherri pointed to it and the small girl bowed slightly, "I'm sorry, big bruder told me not to answer the door without it." she nodded, trying to imagine what kind of brother she had. "Would-would you like to come in?" she asked shyly, and the other girl nodded enthusiastically. "My name is Lili Zwingli, I hope we get along." she bowed again and Cherri nodded, bowing in return. "My name is Cherri Penton, I hope we have fun being roommates!"

* * *

The two sisters, both happy they got to share a room with each other, though one didn't express her happiness as much as the other one did. They were both lying on their beds, the older sister bringing up the subject of how much fun they were going to have. The younger sister nodded, she was studying everything she learned from her home town to make sure she would be ready for tomorrow. Her things were mostly all unpacked, except for a couple of books on mythology and the supernatural.

Her older sister couldn't help but tease her for studying so much. "I bet we won't even get homework tomorrow, this school seems so laid back!" she said, lying on her back. "Hey, I'm gonna go jump into the shower, okay?" she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. The younger sister sighed and wondered if she was going to like it here.

* * *

Vincent and Everett had un-admittedly gotten lost in the giant boys wing. First it had been to rely on Vincent, as he claimed he knew where he was going but in reality he was lost before he even entered. They spent a couple of minutes wandering around when they both decided it would be best to ask someone. They stopped in front of a room and as soon as Vincent's knuckles had contact with the door, they felt chills. A large man opened the door, and they realized he had a iron pipe in his hand. They both widen their eyes and watched as he smiled.

"Hello!" he said, chuckling childishly and pulling them both in, not listening to their protests.

What poor unfortunate souls.

* * *

Anita, the girl with the pixie cut, had made it to her new dorm room, but before that she had seen a male with blonde hair wearing a pink frilly skirt. He twirled around once then screamed out an, "Like, hey there!" and ran off. She didn't know what she had just witnessed but it was definitely something she didn't wanna see ever again. She wasn't particularly fond of him, but she didn't know if it was the same for him. Who knew what went on in his brain. She made it to her room, and knocked on the door, and the first thing she was greeted with was a large smile from someone she knew far too well. She knew it was coming, "Anita!" the Ukrainian female said, crushing her into a hug, "It's been far too long!" Anita was glad Ukraine was her roommate, instead of the Belarusian everyone seemed to be scared of for whatever reason. She wondered why Ukraine was the only sane one out of her family of crazy psychopaths.

* * *

Rossetta and Caterina made their way to the girls wing. It had been almost silent, except for the occasional talks ofwhat clubs they would enter and their expectations. Caterina wondered if this would work out, she wasn't really her own nation, but she was still like her brothers and friends. She wondered if any of her other friends were in a similar situation. Rossetta's mind wandered about how she would become friends with her. She was feeling very shy, but she knew after a couple of days, that shy feeling would be gone. As they continued to make their way to the girls wing, the sound of screaming was heard and they both turned around, when a figure ran into Caterina at full speed, knocking her and the culprit down.

* * *

It took the unnoticeable blonde a while to get to the girls wing, she had gotten lost countless of times and whenever she would try and ask someone for directions, they would run away before she even got to say anything, screaming something about "a ghost". Finally she had arrived, and she looked around. She wandered though the hallways in search for room 132. Of course, she got lost in the big giant wing and she saw someone walking around. She ran up to them and asked them for directions, unlike everyone else she answered without running away. Though she had paused to say, "who are you?" After getting directions from the kind girl in the pigtails wrapped around in two large ribbons, she stopped at her dorm, and stood in front of the door wondering if she should knock.

After some brief consideration, she knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a short girl with wavy redish gold hair with faint white streaks on it. Her hair ended a little under her shoulder. Her skin was fair and she had blue green eyes that looked like they glowed. In her hair was a red ribbon and she was wearing black combat boots and...

_Is that a knife._

She stared at where her eyes were and then smiled a little, kneeling down to tuck away the knife further into her boot.

"Hello."

* * *

**-WOW. JUST WOW. This chapter, is just crazy. Crazy I tell you. Like wow I have been writing this for a while because people I had messaged didn't reply and like when they did I had to change everything and then it ended up all messy just still I wanted to give you guys something. ALSO WOAH WHO IS THAT MYSERIOUS PERSON IN THE END?**

**-Also I am writing this from my IPod and this is very very very hard to write and bolding is hard and all that.**

**-Also, if you want me to change anything go ahead and tell me! Also there's a few things I sort of hinted at, and yeah. And... I'll fix everything tomorrow, I need to babysit tomorrow too and uuuuugh. Being writer is suffering but it's still fun to know people are reading along and sometimes even enjoying your work like wowguys I LOVE YOU. Also. Uh.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY MY OWN OC AND ILL CREDIT STUFF TOMORROW THIS IS FANMADE MY HEAD HURTS GOODNIGHT I LOVE YOU ALL**.


End file.
